Wannabe Detective: Audrey Piers: Vicki's Neice
by mcflygurl
Summary: After Begging her parents, Audrey Piers travels to New York to stay with her Aunt. Audrey’s dream has always been to become a detective. But after witnessing a brutal murder, Audrey, maybe next. HENRYxOC VICKIxMIKE
1. Author Note Character Bio Summary

Character

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE, EXCEPT THE PEOPLE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE.**_

name- Audrey Piers

age- 17

hair- blonde, natural highlights.

Eyes- baby blue

weight- 120

height- 5' 7

Summary-

After Begging her parents, Audrey Piers travels to New York to stay with her Aunt, who happens to be a detective. Audrey's dream has always been to become a detective. She in for the time of her life when she finds out who the suspects are in the cases. (Maybe HENRYxOC) Supernatural/general


	2. Ch 1

Ch. 1...

I gazed up at the building. Dark, but comfy. "This is it." My Aunt, Vicki Nelson, said, as she helped me grab my bags, and head to the entrance. I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt chills ease their way down my spine. I only get those when I feel like I'm being watched or followed. I looked down the street, only to see shadows. "Are you coming?" I was pulled out of my little trance. "Yeah." I followed my Aunt to the elevator.

As we stood in silence, I thought about my ex-boyfriend, Dave, back home in Florida. He was such a jerk. I glanced at the scar on my wrist. It was all because of him. I was at a football game, and Dave had seen me talking to my best guy friend Oliver. Dave got pissed, beat the hell out of him in the back of the bleachers. Oli was in a coma for almost 2 months, before he finally woke up.. It was horrible **(A/N - none of the following in this story are real.)**

The elevator opened up. I followed my aunt to a door.

"And here we are.." she said as she unlocked the door. I stepped in and looked at my surroundings. "Nice Place." I said, looking at the flat-screen t.v. over in the corner. "Thanks..the guest bedroom, or should I say your bedroom for the summer is over through that door." Vicki said, pointing to a closed door.

I walked into the room._** 'Nice**_', I thought to myself. A queen sized bed, dresser, flat t.v. on the wall. I opened the closet, _**'not a walk-in, but close enough'**_. I started unpacking my bags. About an hour later, Aunt Vicki walked in. "Hey Aunt V. What's up?" I asked, hanging up the remainder of my clothes. " Nothing, I'm just going to pick up some Chinese food for dinner. Want to come?"

" Nah..I still gotta pack those draws full." I said, jerking my thumb towards the dresser behind me. "Ok.. Well, Im about to leave...If the phone rings, or someones at the door, then don't answer them. Ok? Unless its me...I might be a little late home, I have to go get you a copy of my apartment key." she said as she walked out. After a few minutes, I heard the front door close. After I finished stuffing the remainder of my bras into the top drawer of the dresser, I went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a pepsi, then plopped down on the couch. I started flicking through the channels, when I heard a scream from outside. I flicked the t.v. off, along with the power. I walked into my room and grabbed mycamera. As I reached the window, I heard another scream. I looked at the time. 9:36pm. _**Great time to get mugged**_. I opened the window and stepped onto the emergency ladder/balcony thing. I glanced down the alleyway. I saw a huge man, with a black cape-like thing on. All of a sudden, he threw this woman on the ground. As the guy bent down to the girl's neck. A dark liquid shot onto the wall. _**Blood..**_ I thought. I switched my camera to night vision. I made sure the black tape was on the red recording light, then I clicked record. I watched in horror as the man threw the girl around like she was nothing but a piece of paper. Once the girl quit fighting, I knew she was dead. The man in the cape just walked down another alley, until he was out of sight. I stopped recording.

An hour went by. I sat over on the couch with only the t.v. on, and the blinds down on the window. I could still hear the poor girl's cries for help. I fell asleep.

"Hey, are you awake?" I heard my aunts voice.

"Mmmhhmmm.." I replied, as I lifted my body from the couch. I turned around not only to come face-to-face with my Aunt, but with a handsome man. " Audrey this is my crime assistant Henry." Aunt V said.


	3. Ch 2

Ch..2.

"Hi.." I said kinda awkwardly. I mean hello, I just woke up. "Henry Fitzroy, at your service." he replied, taking my hand and kissing it.

His name sounded a bit familiar. So, I did a dumb thing, and asked, "Isn't that some prince's name?" Vickin looked at me, and said, " I think we should tell you something."

Thirty Minutes Later—

" So your telling me you're a vampire?" asked, stifling a laugh.

" Yes." was all I got.

"Mmhhmm.." I couldn't help but laugh. I glanced up, only to see, Henry and Vicki giving me evil looks.

" You're serious..?" I asked, once I got done with my laughing fit.

All of a sudden there was a blur that darted around the room, and whispered in my ear, "I never lie, to a beautiful woman." I leaped up, and turned around, only to find nothing behind me. I looked over where my aunt was standing. "Holy Shit, your telling the truth." I said, as I stared at Henry. He just smirked at me.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, I remembered the thing I had witnessed in the alley. I leaped up from the couch, and looked out the window. There was no body. "What the hell." I said. I turned around, to see Henry, and Vicki staring at me like I was some kind of a lunatic.

"Are you ok?" Aunt V asked me. "Not really.." I said, as I grabbed the camera off the windowsill. "I think I witnessed a murder today." I said, as I held out the camera to the two.

Henry grabbed it from me, never breaking the eye contact. I stared back at him, then walked to my room. As I sat on my bed, I heard muffled voices. Then a knock.

"Yeah?" I asked as I opened the door, to come face to face with the man from the alley. He grinned at me, showing all of his pointy teeth. I did only the one thing I could: SCREAM.

As my blood-curling scream went through the apartment, I was silenced by a sharp pain in my neck. I could feel my energy draining. Just as I thought I was gonna die, The zorro-wannabe suddenly was thrown off of me. I saw Henry, not as himself though...as vampire, start to punch the other man. I heard a window shatter. Then everything was black.


End file.
